Episode 8411 (7th March 2019)
Plot Marlon, Jessie, Paddy and Kerry finally arrive at the hotel in Belfast after a long night of travel. The journey has worn the four of them out and they all snap at each other. Back in the village, Dan can't get hold of Kerry so decides to take Amelia to Croydon to see Daz. Paddy tries to check him and Kerry in but there's no record of his booking on the system. The Receptionist informs him there's no single rooms left so instead offers him two doubles at £200 a night each. Balking at the price, Kerry suggests she and Paddy could share but Paddy vehemently refuses. Billy worries about Ellis having a party at Tall Trees Cottage in the middle of the day so decides to attend to keep an eye on things. Tracy tells him she'll see him there. Marlon asks Paddy if he's sure about telling Bear Wolf that he's his dad. Paddy states he needs to do it. Jessie tries to establish why Kerry's in Belfast, suspecting she's come to see a man. Kerry admits she's here to see her daughter, Amy. Ellis invites Victoria and Matty to his party. Rhona manages to wrangle herself and birthday girl Vanessa an invite too. There's a strained atmosphere between Aaron and Robert. As they walk through Donegall Square, Kerry tells Jessie how Amy has been on the run for over five years. At the same time, Marlon suggests to Paddy that Bear Wolf might take the news well and this could be the start of something. Paddy admits she's not sure he's ready for it to be the start of something. Jessie pulls Marlon aside and tells him that Kerry is here to finds Amy. Marlon's face drops. He informs Jessie that Amy is Kyle's mum and fears what Cain will to if he finds out they brought Kerry to find her. When Robert returns to the Mill, Aaron walks out. The address Kerry has for Amy leads her and Jessie to a well to do area of the city. A neighbour informs them Amy moved out a while back and instead points them towards where Amy used to work. At the same time, Paddy and Marlon head to the pub where the wrestling conversion is taking place. Paddy gets mistaken for a wrestler named Mr Rice and a cape is place around his neck. Rhona and Vanessa arrive at Tall Trees Cottage to find the place packed full of students. When Tracy appears, Ellis approaches her but Tracy would rather hang around with Billy. As a terrified Paddy stands in the wrestling ring, he tries to make the crowd see he's not Mr Rice but they continue to chant "Rice". A clown steps into the ring further terrifying Paddy. Bear Wolf intervenes and orders Paddy to run then follows Paddy outside. Ellis jealously watches as Billy and Tracy flirt. Rhona suggests she and Vanessa leave the party but a drunken Vanessa is having a great time. Jessie and Kerry find themselves in a rough area of Belfast. As the pair stand on the pavement, a kerb-caller approaches but Kerry soon scares him off. Ellis attempts to put Tracy off Billy but it backfires, resulting in Tracy kissing Billy. After escaping from the pub, Bear Wolf asks Paddy why he keeps following him. Paddy produces the DNA test results letter and informs Bear Wolf that he's his son. As Kerry and Jessie walk along the street, they see a young man and woman arguing ahead of them. Kerry realises it's Amy and runs towards her. Amy is stunned to see her mother. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson Guest cast *Landlady - Anna Healy *Neighbour - Colette Lennon Dougal *Punter - Paul Garrett *Man - Neil Keery Locations *Unknown streets in Belfast *The Danaghue Hotel - Exterior and reception *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Donegall Square, Belfast *O'Dwyer's Pub, Belfast *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Unknown waterfront walkway Notes *First appearance of Amy Wyatt since 14th November 2013 and first appearance of Natalie Ann Jamieson in the role. *Filming for part of this episode took place on location in Belfast. *The usual Break bumpers are replaced with the Emmerdale logo over shots of Belfast. The shots used are of the Albert Memorial Clock for the end of Part One, the Big Fish for the beginning of Part Two and a view of Belfast from Cave Hill for the end of Part Two. *The radio at Robert and Aaron's flat plays "Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. *The radio DJ who can be heard at the start of the episode is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *A woman in O'Dwyer's Pub is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:2019 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes